The fight for Castiels revenge
by The Archangel Gabriel Lives
Summary: Sam and Castiel work together to get revenge against Gabriel. I don't want to ruin it, but i had fun with it. please read it?


Gabriel walked into the living area of the bunker, and immediately his senses were on high alert. There was a heavy feeling of dread and hyper anticipation that he could not ignore. Sure, everything looked like should be, but there was something he couldn't put his finger on.

Dean was in the armchair by the TV, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping after binging a few hours worth of Dr. Sexy. Sam and Cas were sitting on the couch, both ignoring Dean and the loud TV. Cas was reading a National Geographic and Sams nose was buried in a newspaper.

Gabriel walked over to the open love-seat across from Sam and Cas on high alert, his senses feeling overwhelmed. As he sat down to watch TV with the sleeping Dean, he tried to get some conversation started. Maybe that would ease his mind and grace a bit.

He looked over to Sam, only his legs visible around the paper.

"Where'd you get an actual paper, Sammy? You got a paper boy for the bunker?"

Sam didn't respond verbally. He simply lowered the paper just enough for his eyes to see Gabriel, and gave him a look of lazy indifference. He gave no other acknowledgment, and raised his paper to read again.

Gabriel's grace was sending alarms up still, and he had no idea where they were coming from.

 _*pov change*_

Sam heard Gabriels heavy footsteps towards them and his body tensed slightly. He knew he only had one chance to make this work. Sam leaned his tall body over to Castiel sitting next to him.

"Remember to wait for me. Don't do anything until I say."

"Right. Of course, Sam."

They pretended to read as Gabriel came around the corner. Sam noticed him go slightly stiff and walk over to the empty seat and try to get comfortable.

"Where'd you get an actual paper, Sammy? You got a paper boy for the bunker?"

Sam looked at the nervously chuckling archangel and said nothing. Just went back to his paper. But he wasn't really reading. He sent a glance over to Castiel and held out his hand behind the paper where Gabriel couldn't see. They each received an object in the palm of their hands.

This was the time. All their planning came to this moment. They had the element of surprise. They had confused Gabriels senses with the angel sigils Cas had discovered. They did this now and they would be heroes. Or they would fail in a blaze of glory and be remembered as brave men fighting on the right side of history.

Sam and Cas locked eyes, their faces tense with worry and anticipation. _No turning back._ The thought passed between them both. Sam silently mouthed a count down. The air was electric.

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

Sam and Cas lept to their feet simultaneously.

"Gabriel!"

His head twisted from the TV so quickly he almost fell right out of his chair.

"This is for Cas!"

Cas wound up first, his hands reaching as far back as he could. His angel focus kept his aim true, he couldn't miss. Not now. Not after what happened.

Sam let Cas throw first. He knew how important this was. But he wasn't far behind. He would help his friend get his revenge!

 _*pov change*_

Gabriel jumped at the sound of Sam and Cas leaping off the couch, shouting his name.

"This is for Cas!"

He saw papers flying. He saw Castiel, his young brother, throw something at him with all the force of his grace. Castiels face was contorted, pained. Sams wasn't any better, either.

Gabriel was caught off guard and all he could do was throw his hands up in a very human attempt to protect himself. And then they hit him.

Two water balloons hit him and exploded icy water all over his vessel.

"What!?" Gabriel shouted.

"You heard me! That was for Cas!" Sam shouted, but his newly forming smile took the harsh edge off his words. Castiels was trying hard to look mean and spiteful, but he couldn't help the giggles that were falling out of his mouth.

"For wha.. Is this about the shaving cream thing last week?" Gabriel was still frozen in place, but he was coming around.

"Why you sons of bitches!" Gabriels laugh rang through the bunker. "I am going to enjoy this smiting!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and three baskets of small, colorful balloons filled with water appeared.

"Never ending supply, bitches!" Gabriel screeched as he grabbed a basket and started his counter attack.

Sam and Cas exchanged a mirthful look and each lunged for a basket, Gabriels first few shots landing and shocking the two heroes with freezing cold water. They ran off for cover, chucking balloons haphazardly behind them hoping something would land, all three grown ass men (well, one man and two celestial beings) laughing like ten year olds.

The battle lasted hours. And through it all, Dean slept.


End file.
